Waktu
by randomtuna13
Summary: Waktu tidak berpihak pada siapapun, kecuali pada takdir. Jadi, salah keduanyalah bila ada kesalahan. Tapi kesalahan apa yang bisa dibuat? / Entri #CPC2016 / Entri #FestivalFandomBarat


**Waktu**

* * *

 **disclaimer :**

Sherlock Holmes and any characters in it © Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, as TV series by BBC

Plot and dialogues are my made-up

I gained no financial advantages from this fanfiction.

 **note :**

Entri #CPC2016 / Entri #FestivalFandomBarat

 **summary :**

Waktu tidak berpihak pada siapapun, kecuali pada takdir.

Jadi, salah keduanyalah bila ada kesalahan. Tapi kesalahan apa yang bisa dibuat?

.

.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

Tidak ada yang berubah banyak sebelum tanggal 18 tiba. Masih banyak hari tersisa, tapi waktu memiliki sendiri hitungannya. Jika kau tengah menantikan sesuatu yang menyenangkan, waktu akan berjalan lambat. Kau akan mengutuk jarum jam yang berotasi sedemikian pelannya. Sebaliknya, jika kau tengah menantikan sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan, waktu justru seolah memburu-buru detik-detik yang bergulir. Kau tidak ingin saatnya tiba, tapi jarum jam dan lembar di kalender mengkhianatimu.

Padahal tidak ada yang lebih cepat atau lebih lambat. Hari tetap berputar dalam siklus 24 jamnya. Jarum di lingkaran masih menghitung 60 detik dalam satu menitnya. Tidak ada yang berubah. Karena waktu adalah hal yang pasti. Tidak ada yang dapat mempercepat atau memperlambatnya. Dan tanpa diutak-atik saja, waktu pada akhirnya akan sampai pada tanggal 18.

Tanggal yang membuat kalender dan jam, terasa berbeda bagi dua insan manusia.

Yang satu merasa waktu memperdayainya. Kenapa jarum jam di atas sana tidak kunjung jua bergerak? Apa benda itu berkoalisi dengan jarum jam tangannya agar sama-sama memperlambat waktu? Padahal, dia sangat menantikan hari itu tiba. Saat ia akhirnya mendapatkan apa yang didambanya. Saat kebahagiaan sejati bukanlah istilah puitis semata. Saat hatinya akhirnya tertambat pada sosok yang ia impikan.

Tapi, tanggal itu juga memberi efek pada orang lain. Efek yang berkebalikan.

Sudah sejak kapan, tanggal di kalendernya berganti? Kenapa cepat sekali? Berkali-kali orang yang satunya mengutuk jarum jam. Ia tidak tahan duduk terdiam, tanpa melakukan apa-apa padahal kecurigaan yang berputar di otaknya, telah mendaratkan tuduhan pada sang induk semang yang mungkin mengacaukan benda persegi empat yang menempel di dinding sana. Pasti ada yang salah. Ia masih ingat terakhir kali ia melihat penanggalan, tanggal terkutuk itu masih dua bulan lamanya. Kenapa mendadak hanya berselang seminggu? Ia tidak ingin tanggal itu tiba. Jika ia bisa memanipulasi sistem penghitungan hari Julius Caesar, sudah dirubahnya dan dihilangkan tanggal itu. Kenapa tanggal itu harus tiba? Ia tidak ingin merasakan rasa kesepian lagi. Tidak, setelah apa yang terjadi. Tidak, setelah apa yang ia alami.

Waktu tidak berpihak pada siapapun.

Tidak pada mereka yang mengharapkan hari datang lebih cepat. Atau yang mengharapkan kenangan berjalan lebih lama.

Waktu tidak berpihak pada siapapun.

Tidak pada mereka yang menginginkan hari yang dibencinya agar tak kunjung tiba. Atau yang mencoba memperlambat waktu agar ketakutannya tidak menjadi nyata.

Waktu tidak berpihak pada siapapun.

Tidak pada mereka yang bahagia.

Tidak pada mereka yang sengsara.

Waktu berpihak pada takdir.

Karena takdir berkaitan erat dengan jalinan waktu. Setiap peristiwa yang terjadi, terajut menjadi satu dengannya. Kapan kau merasa bahagia. Kapan kau merasa sengsara.

Kapan dia bertemu sahabat yang baik.

Kapan dia bertemu _partner_ yang baik.

Kapan dia menyadari kehebatan sahabatnya.

Kapan dia menyadari loyalitas _partner-_ nya.

Kapan dia merasa kesepian tanpa hadirnya wanita.

Kapan dia merasa kesepian tanpa hadirnya peristiwa.

Kapan dia bergairah karena adrenalin.

Kapan dia bergairah saat berpikir.

Kapan dia bahagia saat bertemu wanita yang didambanya.

Kapan dia bahagia saat bertemu orang yang diinginnya.

Waktu bertanggungjawab bersama takdir membentuk kehidupan seseorang. Waktu bertanggungjawab mengaitkan kejadian-kejadian dan membentuk kenangan. Kenangan yang berputar dalam otak manusia. Kenangan yang tersimpan dalam hati mereka.

Waktu tidak berpihak pada siapapun, kecuali pada takdir.

Jadi, salah keduanyalah bila ada kesalahan. Tapi kesalahan apa yang bisa dibuat?

Bukan salah siapapun, saat waktu terasa melambat bagi John Watson.

Bukan salah siapapun, saat waktu terasa dipercepat bagi Sherlock Holmes.

Sungguh bukan salah siapapun.

Waktu dan takdir hanya membentuk peristiwa, tapi yang memutuskan tetaplah manusia.

Manusia yang mengelus cincin mengkilap terlingkar di jari manisnya.

Manusia yang menatap hampa sofa lama yang ada di seberangnya.

.

.

.

.

 **fin**

.

.

.

 **a/n :**

akhirnya bisa nyumbang johnlock :'')))

idk what to say, I just love this pairing. /pelukjohnlock

btw, 18 itu maksudnya tanggal pernikahannya john :'') (18 mei) EDITED barusan, soalnya juga baru aja nemu.

btw ini angst bukan sih? ;''' takutnya kepedean ini menyayat hati, padahal biasa aja :'''3


End file.
